A Story Without a Name
by Mimilaru
Summary: Mimilaru Angel is not an average girl. There's something special about her, but I can't really give that away now can I? ;) Jace, Izzy, and Alec are her best friends and the closest thing to family she has. So, what does Jonathan want with her? Well come and find out, I hope you'll enjoy. I do have to warn, Clary is not in my FanFiction, I am sorry to all the Clary fans out there,
1. Introducing Mimi!

Mimilaru Angel!  
Hair: Dark Red (Natural) Curly (Natural)  
Eyes: Dark Violet, very big with long eyelashes  
Height: 5'2  
Age: 16  
Looks: 1b7dfe4f-9d10-4eac-ae8d-53a85d  
Looks (Anime): a7613596-2aa3-42aa-9607-28a71f  
Personality: Mimi has a very troubled past, but she doesn't let it get to her, she is always happy! She is a total tomboy and hates almost all things girly. She is a complete Otaku and loves reading, animes, and movies. She almost always has a smile on her face, and is very nice. She is also very sassy and sarcastic. She is extremely funny and tries to live life to the fullest.  
Family: Her family is deceased. She considers Alec, Izzy, and Jace her family, and the feeling is completely mutual. She has lived at the Institute since she was 5 years old and is one of the best Shadowhunters of her time, she can even beat Jace on a good day.  
Mimi's Bio (In her POV):  
Hey there! I'm Mimi Angel and I am a Shadowhunter. I live in the New York Institute and I have lived in New York my entire life. My best friends are Jace, Izzy, and Alec, I love them to death. They all think of me as their little sister, and I couldn't be happier. I train quite often, but if there is one thing I do more than anything it's going down to the local theater and watching movies. I go down there so often they give me discounts, and I'm friends with all the people who work there. Thank you very much for reading about me and choosing to read my story. I hope you won't be disappointed, and I hope the writer of this story does her part in updating every week! Well I gotta go, the theater is showing 'Coraline' and I don't want to miss it!


	2. Chapter 1

I was sitting there, waiting. Waiting for what, I had no idea. They say good things come to those who wait, and I suppose I was in search of a good thing. I sighed watching the busy people rushing past each other trying to get to whatever subway they needed. I looked down at my watch and got off the subway bench and started walking back towards the institute.

I walked in and was confronted by an angry Jace, "Where the hell have you been!? You just up and left for two days! You had all of us worried to death!" I held my hands up in defense.

"Jace calm down, I went to visit them." I paused, "It was their anniversary." I added sadly. His eyes softened and he embraced me in a tight hug.

` "Fine I'll let you off the hook this time," He held me out and held onto my shoulders, looking me in the eye, "just don't leave again without saying anything, ok?"

I saluted, "Sir yes sir!" He rolled his eyes playfully

"Smartass." he mumbled to himself

"What was that?" I teased. He held his hands up defensively

"Nothing, nothing." I rolled my eyes teasingly at him. He walked with his arm wrapped around my shoulders, in a brotherly fashion. We were walking for about thirty seconds when I heard yelling.

"Jace! We couldn't find her anywh-." Izzy came to an abrupt stop and Alec walked into her. "Where in the hellhave you been!?" She screamed. I looked up at Jace

"Can you say deja vu?" he laughed slightly. Izzy and Alec were about to dig into me, but Jace gave them a look and they stopped, understanding. Izzy smiled at me and pulled me, literally, into a tight hug,

"Don't scare us like that again." Alec pushed Izzy out of the way and hugged me,

"If you ever go away for that long without telling anyone again, I am never letting you leave the Institute again." I smiled into his embrace.

We were walking out of the training room after a few hours of light training, and my stomach growled, "Let's go get food." Everyone else agreed and we made our ways down to Sonic. After we finished eating I suggested seeing a movie.

"I don't know it's kinda late, I'm just gonna head back to the institute and get some more training in." Izzy and Alec nodded,

"We're going back to the institute as well. Are you coming?"

I shook my head. "Are you kidding? They're showing Stephen King's It, I wouldn't miss seeing that movie on the big screen for just about anything ."

Jace hesitated and looked me in the eyes, "Be careful then. And actually come back tonight."

Izzy shook her head disapprovingly at me, "You watch too many horror movies."

"Comedy, Action, and Horror. Best three genres."

She rolled her eyes, "You are such a dude."

She wasn't necessarily wrong I suppose. I mean, don't get me wrong I am 100% female, but when it comes to girly things, no thanks. I would much rather go shopping for video games than clothes. Actually now that I think about it, video games, movies, and fandom things are the only thing I will actually go shopping for. Personally I think shopping is pretty stupid. And don't even get me started on dresses and skirts. No way. Jeans and a comfy/funny shirt, and tennis shoes/boots and I'm good. And I have never worn make-up before. Izzy goes on and on about how I need to get more in touch with my feminine side, it's quite funny to see her rant about it.

I rolled my eyes, "Well we can't all be as feminine as you Izz." I eyed Jace up and down, "Nevermind."

He galred at me and opened his mouth to get me back but Izzy started dragging him away, "Come on Jace. Just let it go." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

I was walked out of the theater and cracked my knuckles, "That movie was even better on the big screen!" I smiled to myself, "And they're showing Ace Ventura: Pet Detective tomorrow, that's gonna be awesome on the big screen!" I kept mumbling to myself about how excited I was, and took a shortcut through the alley.

I took out my headphones and started jammin' out to I Prevail's cover of Blank Space. I had the music turned up so loud I hadn't even heard the footsteps behind me, but luckily my instincts kicked in and I ripped out my headphones and turned around, ready to attack my opponent. I almost dropped my phone when I saw none other than Jonathan Morgenstein. I had never met him personally like Jace, but I knew what he looked like. I will admit he was rather attractive, but all I felt for him was hate, he nearly killed Jace.

"Hello Mimilaru." I winced at the use of my full name, "Ready to go?" I looked at him for only a second and wasted no time in running out of there.

I reached the Institute in about a minute at the pace I was going. "Jace! Jace!" there was no sign of him anywhere, so I sucked in a breath a cried bloody murder, "JACE!" I heard running and the next thing I know I'm engulfed in a tight embrace.

"Mimi, what's wrong!?" he looked down at me with concern. I suddenly felt very woozy and my world was consumed in darkness, _He must have drugged me somehow._


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up in a familiar surrounding, my room. _How did I get here?_ Then it clicked, _Jonathan! He drugged me. He followed me to the movie theater and drugged me. But what could he want with me? To get to Jace maybe? _My eyes widened, _I was supposed to pass out in the alleyway, he was going to take me. _I debated on telling Jace and I decided that it would be better if I just kept this to myself, _If Jace finds out he'll freak out and I won't be able to leave the Institute, let alone his watch. _I climbed out of my bed, and got dressed. I decided to wear a purple shirt which on the front said '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' _and on the back it read, '_Mischief Managed', _black jeans, and Batman Converse. I topped the outfit off with a fedora, that I thought looked pretty decent with my natural blood red curly hair. And my locket, in which I never take off.

It held two pictures, one of my Mom and Dad together, my dad was kissing my mom's cheek and she had on the brightest smile I've ever seen. The second is of my entire family, me my four siblings, I was on JC's shoulders, he's my oldest brother, the twins Ace and Kyan were giving each other bunny ears and grinning from ear to ear, and Wyatt standing in the middle of the four of us giving the camera a shy smile. My parents on the other hand were staring at the five us, my mom grinning and my dad laughing. I smiled at the memory, _That was just a few weeks before- _I shook my head clearing my head of the thought fighting back tears.

I walked out of my room to find Jace and apologize for last night. I was walking down the hallway lost in my thoughts when I felt myself run into a hard surface. I looked up and saw a worried Jace.

"I can explain." I held my hands up in defense, "I swear,"

He looked at me sternly his voice deadly calm, "You better hope you can." his voice got louder, "Do you realize how scared we were?"

I looked at him, "We? Please tell me you didn't tell Izzy and Alec." _Crap. If he told them, I'm going to have three people constantly watching me._

"You woke them up when you were screaming for me." he paused and licked his lips, "What the hell happened?" He sounded angry but I could see the concern in his eyes.

I hugged him, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry Jace." I pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "I-I um," I licked my lips, "I thought I saw _him_." I wasn't technically lying, I did see someone that was male. I just happened to make it sound like I saw the one person who can actually scare me. It's not lying, technically.

His eyes widened, "W-What?" I laughed at his expression.

"Did I, just make _the_ Jace Lightwood," I paused my smirk grew and I raised my eyebrows, "stutter?"

He glared at me and playfully punched me in the arm, "Shut up." I laughed again and we started walking. I glanced at my watch and gasped,

"It's 8:30pm!? I was asleep that long!?" he nodded, "Crap! I have to go." I started running but he grabbed my arm gently,

"Where do you think you're going?" he looked at me accusingly

I rolled my eyes "Jace don't be stupid, I'm not going to go looking for him. I told you guys last night that they were playing Ace Ventura: Pet Detective at the theater. It starts at 9:00, soo I should probably get going." He hesitated but eventually let my arm go.

"If you come home screaming bloody murder again, you not leaving my sight, understood?" I saluted him,

"Sir yes, Sir!" he rolled his eyes and shooed me away.

I walked out of the movie theater and stretched. "That movie just gets better the more you watch it."

It was only 12:30 so I decided to stop at a park near the theater. I walked over to the swings and sat, barely swinging. I looked up at the sky and laughed lightly, "You and dad always loved that movie, we all did actually." I heard a twig snap behind me and I tensed. I jumped off the swing and turned around all in one fluent motion. Only to see Jonathan standing there, a smug smirk spread across his face. I sneered at him which only made his smirk grow.

"Why hello there Mimilaru." I glared at him with everything I had,

"Do _not_ call me that." I said dangerously low. He threw his hands up in defense,  
"My apologies, didn't mean to strike a nerve." _Could he be anymore arrogant? _"_Mimi._" _Now he's just being an asshole._ I quickly grabbed a seraph blade from my belt and pinned him against a tree the blade at his throat. His smirk never once faltered. "Impressive." He grabbed me and my seraph blade, turning us so I was now pinned against the tree, knife against my throat. "Just not good enough."

"What do you want?" I spat.

He shook his head, "Ah. Ah. I can't just go around telling all my secrets can I? Even to someone as beautiful as yourself." I felt heat rise to my cheeks. _He's just trying to mess with your head._ I glared at him,

"What game are you playing at?"

He ignored my question and continued talking, "Now I believe you'll be coming with me." he grinned, "I must admit you did catch me off guard our last visit. Most people would freeze, not know what to do. But you, you didn't waste a second. I won't underestimate you again."

I glared at him and said nothing. I felt his grip loosen and I took my chance and kicked him in a place no boy wants to be kicked, he let go of my arms and I took off. I heard him curse under his breath, but he sounded somewhat… impressed?

I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me against a hard surface. A rag was placed on my mouth and I held my breath.

"Just breath, sweetheart." I felt his hot breath on my ear, it sent a chill down my spine. Then he did something that took me by surprise, he started kissing down my neck. I gasped, exactly what he needed, I could practically see his smirk. I started to fall, but he caught me and picked me up bridal style. "I've finally got you." Was the last thing I heard before the darkness consumed me.

A/N: I have also posted this story on Quotev under the name Minilaru Angel.


End file.
